Increible
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Monotonia... ¿5 dias con mi cuñado? Increible! Este fic participa en el reto " Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el Amor"
1. Chapter 1: Cuñado

:::Increíble:::

By GabiiSesshYue

(Sesshome)

Disclaimer: Sin fines de lucro y con mucha perversión, jajaja, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Sumary: Vida monótona, un cuñado muy bueno… Creo que nos llevamos Increíble.

Este fic participa en el Reto " Amores Prohibidos" del Foro de Cecil Pierce "Hazme el amor"..

Notas de Autora: ¡Espero que les guste y voten por el!

OneShot: Increíble

Mi relación con Inuyasha tiene mucho tiempo de existir; años de amistad sumados con años de noviazgo juvenil lo convertían en una especie de matrimonio sin boda ni papeles que lo comprobaran.

Muchos años de convivencia como pareja y años anteriores como buenos amigos, nos había llevado a lo que yo sentía en estos momentos…

Monotonía…

No sé si para él sea todo lo contrario pero ese es mi sentir.

Despertar con él todas las mañanas, verlo levantarse y arreglarse con su fino y caro traje para antes de abandonar la habitación darme un casto beso en la frente; pasar por la cocina y sacar alguna fruta con la cual alimentarse mientras manejaba; era toda su rutina; mientras yo, seguía tirada en la amplia cama pensando en la inmensa frustración que sentía, todo era igual, no había ni sabor, ni sazón el la vida tan aburrida que llevaba con él; yo en casa, el trabajando y en las noches… si él quería, me buscaba…

Ese era el momento en el que, deseaba que por lo menos en ese lapso de tiempo, algo cambiara en esta absurda rutina que llevábamos sometidos; alguna variable, otra posición, algún juguete… ¡Esperaba un cambio por Dios!.

Pero no, típico, la misma posición, las mismas palabras, las mismas caricias; nada cambiaba, en mi profunda frustración hasta llegue a fingir los orgasmos; ya no me satisface ni para eso...

¿Se lo llegue a decir? No, no le diría que me aburría su patética rutina sexual en la cual solo el gozaba, y aclaro que no era su tamaño, ni la vida que me daba a pesar de no estar casados, ni porque me tratara mal; no me faltaba nada material pero todo en lo sexual y sentimental.

¿Por qué no tomaba cartas en el asunto? Talvez, siempre creí que él iba a reaccionar, pero creo que mí tiempo de espera termino…

Inuyasha se fue a su trabajo, y perezosamente me levante de la cama a empezar mi patético día, trabajar por internet y aburrirme entre cuatro paredes.

Llego a la cocina y encuentro una nota pegada al refrigerador, era de Inuyasha, esa era la forma de comunicarse conmigo, entre notas en el refrigerador; la leí con pereza y sonreí ante la noticia: "Kagome, Sesshomaru se quedara en casa por 5 días, llega hoy en la mañana así que espéralo. Inuyasha".

Sesshomaru, el hermano de Inuyasha, mi novio, ese hombre era serio y hermoso.. ¿Cómo puedo decir eso de mi cuñado? Bueno, cabe denotar que los ojos son para ver y ese hombre tenía mucho por donde observar: alto, de cabellos largos y plateados, ojos color ámbar que denotaban poder, rostro y cuerpo perfectos… ¿Por qué estoy con Inuyasha si su hermano está mejor que él? Oh, ya lo recuerdo, él no le hablaba a nadie, y si cruzada de 10 a 20 palabras con Inuyasha eran suficientes.

No me quedo más que arreglar la casa y vestirme presentablemente para esperar a mi cuñado, Sesshomaru.

Limpie como siempre ñas cuatro paredes testigos de mi frustración y entre al baño, procedí a entrar a la ducha y relajarme por unos minutos con el agua tibia recorrerme por completo; cerré los ojos y comencé a hablar sola, como era mi costumbre…

-Kagome, oh, Kagome… sí que eres una maldita frustrada- reí ante mis propias palabras- esta vida no te satisface en lo absoluto- suspire- ya ni el sexo te excita… ¿Con 25 años y ya tienes problemas? ¡Esto es una locura!- reí a carcajada limpia.

-¿Tan mal la pasas con Inuyasha?- dijo una voz ronca y sensual proveniente de Sesshomaru, quien estaba en el baño, casi a mi lado, sacándose la camisa blanca.

Quede en shock, ¿En qué momento no lo escuche entrar?, realmente mi locura nublaba mis sentidos de alerta.

-Dime, Kagome, ¿Con ese cuerpo que tienes, ya tienes problemas de impotencia?- entro Sesshomaru a la ducha junto conmigo, ya sin nada en su cuerpo.

Oh por Dios, si el solo verlo era una obra magnifica, el tenerlo cerca y así, era la aparición del dios del pecado, realmente hermoso.

Esos ojos, pozos de oro líquido, tenían fuego; se acercó peligrosamente a mí…

-Quiero, saber si, puedo solucionar tu problema-susurro mi oído; esa voz ronca… Oh por Dios, me tense por completo; sus labios tomaron el lóbulo de mi oreja y su alentó caliente estremeció mi sensible piel ¿Qué pude hacer ante tal acción? Suspirar con anhelo… esa sensación era nueva y muy placentera

-¿Puedo, Kagome?- siseo, llegando hasta mis labios.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo- solté perdida, devorando sus labios y agarrándome de su cuello para no caer ante las sensaciones.

Me devoro con la mirada, con sus labios; me tomo entre sus brazos y me alzo pegando mi espalda en la fría cerámica de la ducha; sus manos viajaron entre las curvas de mi anatomía de arriba abajo, queriendo garbar mi textura en su piel. Mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura y pasando mis finos dedos entre sus hermosos cabellos lacios, perdiendo mi poca cordura con su olor masculino.

Sesshomaru, el hermano de mi novio, me beso con deseo desesperado, me toco con ansias reprimidas; me dio el placer más grande de mi vida. Entro en mi fuerte y preciso; me embistió tocando puntos en los que mi cuerpo se arqueaba de placer y que de mi boca solo salían gemidos con su nombre inscrito en ellos, rogando más de esa sensación, más de ese hombre prohibido.

Gruño fuerte cuando su simiente entro en mi interior, y ni se diga del estruendoso orgasmo al que me condujo con delicia y agonía. Beso con ternura mis labios ya hinchados y me saco de la ducha recostándome en la cama recien hecha de la habitación, recostándose a mi lado; tratando de regular su respiración.

-Deberías de bañarte con las puertas cerradas

-¿Cómo?- dije extrañada

-Estaba abierto, así que entre y te escuche hablar en el baño, escuche todo

-Oh mi Dios- dije apenada… ¿Cómo podía apenarme ahora, después de todo lo que había hecho con mi cuñado momentos antes?

-No tienes problemas de impotencia- dijo en tono burlesco, destacando una sonrisa apenas perceptible en su rostro. Solo atine a levantarme de la cama y buscar ropa que ponerme, Inuyasha no tardaría, sabiendo que su hermano estaba en casa, seguro llegaría en cualquier momento. Sentí su mirada sobre mí hasta que se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, no saliendo sin antes decirme:

-Espero que lo que Inuyasha venga a decirte sea de tu agrado

Salió inmediatamente de la habitación, confundida, o entendía sus palabras pero no faltaba mucho para saber de qué hablaba.

A las 2 horas llego un sonriente Inuyasha quien saludo a su hermano con un abrazo y a mí con un tierno beso

-Sesshomaru, gracias por venir, te lo agradezco mucho…

-hmm, no le has dicho Inuyasha

-¿De qué habla Inuyasha?- pregunte, ese hombre no era de muchos rodeos.

-No, bueno, Kagome tengo que ir a Francia por 5 días, así que llame a Sesshomaru para que se quedara y te hiciera compañía en mi ausencia- dijo de lo más tranquilo mi novio, Inuyasha.

Fue como un balde de agua fría, 5 días con Sesshomaru, lo voltee a ver y observe una sonrisa malévola que se había cruzado por su estoico rostro.

-¿Cu… Cuando te vas?- dije sorprendida

-Dentro de 2 horas, lo siento por decirlo hasta ahora, pero Sesshomaru venia y me lo confirmaron hasta anoche, así que, espero que se lleven bien; me voy a hacer mi maleta…- dijo Inuyasha con camino hacia la habitación, dejándonos a Sesshomaru y a mí, solos en la sala.

Sonreí perversamente a mi cuñado prohibido… 5 días con mi cuñado, solos… ¿Llevarnos bien?... Nos llevábamos INCREIBLE

Notas de Autora: Sé que el reto trata de amores prohibidos, pero me encanta la pasión prohibida y pasión y amor? Solo un medio pasito… jajaja espero que les guste y voten por mí!

Sayonara y Gracias por leerme! GabiiSesshYue…


	2. Chapter 2: Huida

**:::Increíble:::**

**Disclaimer:** Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son mera creación de Rumiko Takahashi así que los uso con fines… bueno, Uds. saben…

**Notas:** Hola Hola? Volví con la continuación que creo les prometí hace; Hmm… 2 a 3 meses tal vez?. Bueno mejor tarde que nunca y vuelvo con una idea en este fic que no creo que se les haya pasado por la cabeza así que disfrútenlo mucho y creo que tal vez llegue a tener otro capítulo aparte de este. Obviamente ya no participa para el concurso de "Amores Prohibidos" (No gane) pero merecía continuación. Sin más les dejo este capítulo.

Enjoy that

Capitulo 2: Huida

Creí que sería feliz a tu lado Kagome pero creo que me equivoque enormemente.

No fue porque ella sea una mala mujer ni nada parecido, pero ya no daba para más en la relación. No sé si a ella le pareciera que estábamos bien o si esto tenía futuro prometedor de alguna manera, pero el caso era que era mero compromiso. Compromiso por el tiempo que llevábamos juntos, compromiso por los años de amistad pura y convivencia.

Matrimonio sin papeles.

Eso éramos, sin más yo me infiltraba de "alguna manera en mi trabajo" pero ese no era el caso. La engañaba, Estaba mal pero no podía negarme.

Todas las veces que dije que llegaría tarde por el trabajo, las notas de disculpas en el refrigerador, era mentiras. Trabajaba horas normales y el resto del tiempo la engañaba… ¿Con quién? Con mi secretaria Kikyo.

Pareceré una basura pero con kagome ya no éramos mas que personas viviendo en el mismo techo, con la similitud de tratarnos de "amor", "cielo" o cariño". El sexo era mero impulso de que no sospechara nada, de "satisfacer "las necesidades de mi pareja. Tal vez ella se dio cuenta que no cambiaba la rutina. Pero ya la magia desapareció y Kikyo se había convertido en el punto de mi lujuria y perdición.

¿Qué podía hacer? Lo planee.

Un viaje a Francia. Me fugaría con Kikyo a Francia. Necesitaba estar seguro de que dejaría a Kagome por alguien que, la magia no se es fugara por una ventana; que amaría y si seria eterno. No era trabajo, era una huida pasional.

Para aparentar las cosas Sesshomaru llego justo a tiempo para mi viaje, así ella no sospecharía nada y todo sería como lo planeado. Sesshomaru no sabe nada; así será mejor así nadie levantaría sospechas.

̶ Inuyasha, ¿nos vamos? ̶ Pregunto Kikyo, quien me veía como si no estuviera a su lado; me perdí recordando lo planeado y si era lo mejor, pero con solo verla se que la amo y podría ir al infierno con ella. Literalmente, eso me esperaba por ser tan hijo de puta y engañar de la peor manera a Kagome. Con mi secretaria, pero las cosas pasaban; al regresar del viaje enfrentare las cosas con "se deben"

̶ Si Kikyo, vámonos ̶ Respondí, no pensaría nada; me limitare a disfrutar estos 5 días con mi amante nada más.

Día 1:

Inuyasha se había ido y las miradas furtivas entre mi cuñado y yo eran de mas que productivas. Era el día de seducirte con la mirada aunque en ese tiempo creo que pudimos aprovecharlo en la cama o en cualquier lugar; era de más decir que solo su presencia me enloquecía; después de lo que paso en la ducha… Cualquier lugar era una nueva experiencia. Dormimos en cuartos separados, al menos ese día teníamos que aparentar que nada había pasado y reflexionar sobre lo que nos aguardaba en los días siguientes…

Sesshomaru me ha hecho algo, de eso estoy casi segura y si aún me queda un poquito de "fidelidad" para con Inuyasha; espero que sea suficiente para resistir la tentación.

Día 2:

El pecado caminaba con ropa interior en mi casa. Bueno la casa de Inuyasha y mía; pero es que no podía creer lo que veía… Ese hombre nos solo jugaba con su mirada, sino que también podía a prueba la mía.

Desgraciado; la vez de la ducha el me tomo "desprevenida" aunque no puedo negar que deseo que vuelva a ocurrir; pero de algo estaba segura, aguantaría hasta que él se me insinuara de manera que no lo soportase. Parece que quiere jugar mi mismo juego y me reta.

Este juego lo podemos jugar entre 2.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y me coloco un camisón transparente y una tanga, si él quería andar en interiores en mi propia casa; yo que era la dueña ¿no podía? Se equivocaba.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar jugo, no quería desayunar comida específicamente así que simplemente me "modele" en sus narices mi ropa de casa. Su expresión no se inmoto en demasía, sino que con su penetrante mirada ambarina recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, cuando me serví mi bebida sentí como me apasionaban entre su pecho; sentí su miembro despertar entre mis glúteos y no pude evitar suspirar.

̶ Tientas tu suerte, ¿no Kagome? ̶ Susurro en mi oreja de manera que todos los vellos de mi cuerpo (y los que no tengo) se erizaban por completo cómo si una fuerte descarga eléctrica me haya atravesado.

̶ Tu me eres el que tienta mi voluntad Sesshomaru ̶ logre decir antes que me alzara y me arrancaba la poca ropa que me "cubría".

El segundo día, el día en que me volví adicta a ese cuerpo y a ese ser tan dominante que tenía relación conmigo bajo el nombre de "cuñado". Desde horas de la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche, no paro de hacerme suya, no paro de dar el tratamiento contra la "impotencia" que tenia, y al parecer eran meras alucinaciones mías; porque con Sesshomaru tocaba el cielo y bajaba al infierno en el mismo movimiento. Me quemaba y me encantaba. Iría al infierno y lo sabía por engañar a Inuyasha de la manera más indecente. Con su propio hermano, con mi cuñado, con el hombre del que me deshacía en gemidos y lujuria.

Dormí en su pecho, me sentía completa; más que satisfecha; cansada de todo lo que había pasado pero el precio de eso era felicidad en mayor escala. Me sentía segura, me sentía bien. Al diablo Inuyasha, la tenia la culpa de irse y dejarme con su hermano.

Inuyasha, ya no quiero pensar en ti; ahora no existes; solo Sesshomaru, yo y mi cama.

Me estaba por quedarme dormida cuando lo sentí moverse, acercarse a mi oreja y morderla levemente. Lo siguiente me dejo sin palabras, ¿habría escuchado bien?

̶ Kagome… Huyamos…

Notas de Autora: ¿que tal?

¿No que tenía una muy buena idea con este fic?

Espero les haya gustado y la continuación… esta vez no me tardare 3 meses para ella, estará lista pronto y los invito a que pasen y lean mi nuevo fic "Tu Amor" del fandom de Naruto. No se arrepentirán; se los prometo.

Sayonara! GabiiSesshYue.

¿Reviews? No sean malos!


End file.
